Jane Goldman Investigates
| birth_place = Hammersmith, London, UK | years_active = 2001–present | known_for = Presenting: Jane Goldman Investigates (2003–04) | children = Betty Kitten (born 1991) Harvey Kirby (born 1994) Honey Kinny (born 1997) | occupation = Screenwriter, television presenter, author, model | spouse = }} Jane Lauretta Anne GoldmanBirths, Marriages & Deaths Index of England & Wales, 1916-2005.; at ancestry.com (born 11 June 1970) is an English screenwriter, author, model and television presenter. Between 2003 and 2004 she fronted her own paranormal series, Jane Goldman Investigates, on the channel Living. Personal life Goldman was born in Hammersmith, London, the daughter of Amanda and Stuart Goldman, a property developer. Her father was Jewish and her mother Buddhist. She first became romantically involved with TV presenter Jonathan Ross when she was a 16-year-old pop columnist for the Daily Star newspaper, and married him in 1988, when she was 18. They have since had three children: Betty Kitten (named after Bettie Page and Kitten Natividad) born July 1991, Harvey Kirby (named after comic book artist Jack Kirby) born March 1994 and Honey Kinny born February 1997. The family lives in Hampstead Garden Suburb, London. Career Goldman worked as a staff writer on the multi-format computer games magazine Zero, circa 1990–1992. Goldman wrote the novel Dreamworld, four non-fiction books for young adults, and the non-fiction, two-volume series The X-Files Book of the Unexplained, about the American television show. Goldman appears as a character in author Neil Gaiman's short story "The Facts in the Case of the Departure of Miss Finch" (1996). She eventually made the jump to script writing, and was a part of the writing team for David Baddiel's short-lived sitcom, Baddiel's Syndrome. She was the co-writer of the screenplay for Stardust, based on Gaiman's novel, for which she won the 2008 Hugo Award for Best Dramatic Presentation, Long Form. After Stardust Goldman became a frequent collaborator of director Matthew Vaughn, co-writing and producing his next movies, the comic book adaptations Kick-Ass and X-Men: First Class. Kick-Ass has caused controversy with the character of a child assassin, Hit-Girl. Goldman defends this character by stating, "It's not a movie for kids, it's not something kids should see. Obviously no little kid could go around doing this."Goldman Defends Film She also scripted 2011 drama-thriller The Debt starring Helen Mirren, and is currently adapting a screenplay from Susan Hill's novel The Woman in Black.Hammer nails film rights, Chiller 'Woman in Black' to be directed by rising Brit In June 2008 she was named Film-Maker of the Year at Glamour magazine's Women of the Year awards. She wrote a monthly column in Total Guitar, where she was taught to play guitar by a professional musician. Jane Goldman Investigates Goldman takes on several paranormal topics in her series, Jane Goldman Investigates. She has individual episodes about several aspects of the paranormal, including ghosts, clairvoyance, astrology and dowsing. She takes a very hands-on approach, attempting to perform many of the tasks she's investigating, such as tarot card-reading and astrology. She dedicates one month to each topic, begins meeting with experts in each field and at the end of each month is given a final test to see how well she has grasped the subject matter. Goldman also looks at the scientific side of each subject and conducts experiments to further her investigation. For example, she set up an experiment with rune readings to see if people could pick their specific reading out of a group of many. While most of her shows are light-hearted and fun, a few delve into darker aspects of the paranormal, such as voodoo curses and poltergeists. Modelling Goldman was a lingerie model for Fantasie bras. Film credits References External links * * Review on DooYoo * Category:1970 births Category:21st-century women writers Category:British people of Jewish descent Category:English television presenters Category:English television producers Category:English television writers Category:Living people Category:People from Hammersmith de:Jane Goldman es:Jane Goldman fr:Jane Goldman it:Jane Goldman ja:ジェーン・ゴールドマン Category:Paranormal investigators